¿Compromiso arreglado?
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Madara y Hinata solo son unos muy buenos amigos, pero todo se viene abajo cuando Madara descubre que su amiga tiene que casarse. ¿Como lo tomara el Uchiha?


_**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes NO son míos. _

**_Madara/Hinata._**

 **CATEGORÍA** : _K_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Aquí, Madara no es el malo de la historia, el no tendrá nada que ver con los sucesos de la guerra, etc. La guerra si aconteció y esto pasa después de cuatros años. Este one-shot es una petición de una de mis lectoras, la cual no tiene cuenta, pero su nombre de usuario fue "Guest". Quien seas que seas, espero que te guste mucho. Ya saben que pueden hacer sus pedidos para one-shot o probables fanfics ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

* * *

 _ **El**_ aire que emanaba la aldea era el mejor que se había sentido en muchos años, y eso lo aseguraban hasta los más viejos. Todo era paz, tranquilidad y armonía. De hecho, todo el mundo ninja estaba impregnado por ese dulce aire que hace mucho que no bailoteaba por todos lados. Era agradable para todo el mundo sentir ese impresionante cambio.

Pero, aun así, aun había personas quienes querían deshacer esa anhelada y deseada paz por todos, aún había personas que no se sentían conformes con el gran cambio que había ocurrido después de la devastadora guerra. Sin embargo, lo que los criminales no recordaban es que, quienes quedaron después de la guerra, no estaban dispuestos a aceptar ese tipo de cosas. Los que quedaron de la guerra habían jurado proteger la paz que reinaba con uñas y dientes.

Y de esas personas que quedaron después de la guerra estaban Hinata Hyuga y Madara Uchiha, quienes entrenaban día y noche juntos para poder proteger por lo que tanto habían luchado. Ambos se entendían bastante bien y ambos mantenían su fiel sueño de proteger la aldea que tanto amaban, por eso mismo se mantenían juntos, mejorando día a día sin parar.

Ambos estaban bastante conformes con sus avances. Cada quien cumplía sus metas sin rendirse, por muy duras que resultaran de cumplir. Madara era uno de los Uchiha más fuertes que había en todo el clan, mientras que Hinata era la mejor en el suyo. Ambos tenían sus virtudes y defectos, pero eso no hacía que no cumplieran sus objetivos y eso los hacía sentir muy bien.

Ellos se habían conocido mas a fondo después de la guerra, donde comenzaron a hablar un poco más debido a las juntas de sus clanes. Se llevaron tan bien que comenzaron a salir juntos al igual que a entrenar. Eran muy unidos y se les veía por donde fuera, hasta en las misiones.

Lamentablemente, no todo era color rosa.

 _—Entonces, ¿te casarás? —_ cuestionó el Uchiha, con su mirada plantada en el suelo. No quería demostrar sus sentimientos frente a ella, pero... realmente estaba afectado. Tanta era su consternación, que las uñas de sus manos habían provocado que sus palmas comenzaran a herirse.

Hinata, quien se encontraba igual de afligida, solo asintió.

 _—En un mes. La boda será en... un mes —_ dijo con pesar, queriendo que todo fuera un sueño. Queriendo que su padre pudiera hacer más por ella, rogando que el consejo estuviera satisfecho por su gran desempeño. ¿Es que acaso no había sido nada ayudar en la guerra? ¿No fue nada despertar una técnica que hace siglos que ningún Hyuga dominaba? ¿Qué más querían? ¿Qué se volviera inmortal?

 _—No es justo —_ la voz de Madara tembló un poco debido a la furia que sentía _—. No pueden casarte en contra de tu voluntad. ¡Eso es anticuado!_

Hinata suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse al lado de su amigo.

 _—A ellos no les parece anticuado casar a la primera líder femenina. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo esto lo hacen porque soy mujer, porque no quieren que una mujer lidere el clan —_ mascullo entre dientes, sintiendo la frustración y tristeza remolinar dentro de ella —. _Me casaran con el hijo de un importante feudal. Tener ese tipo de gente entre nosotros traería beneficios con otras aldeas, así como también nos traería beneficios en Konoha. No son nada tontos._

 _—Debe de haber alguna manera para que esto se evite. Debe de existir una forma..._

La Hyuga negó, haciendo que los ánimos de Madara se fueran aún más por los suelos.

 _—No la hay. No hay manera de cambiar esto, por más que luche o intente detener todo esto, será imposible. No si quiero que mi hermana no sufra las consecuencias._

Y así fue como Madara comprendió el por qué Hinata no se negaba a la absurda y estúpida petición de su concejo. Hinata amaba más que nada a su pequeña hermana y por nada del mundo permitiría que tomara su lugar para casarse con un desconocido. Así de noble era, tan noble que no le importaba arruinar su vida por completo con tal de que Hanabi viviera una feliz vida.

Madara quiso decir algo, quiso que su mente maquinara con rapidez y que como siempre ideara un plan en menos de cinco minutos para salvar a Hinata de su cruel destino, pero... estaba completamente bloqueado en ese momento. Las ideas no fluían y el solo imaginar a Hinata casada con otro atrofiaban su cerebro.

Crispo al reparar en lo último que había pensado. ¿sus pensamientos eran debido a que quería mucho a su amiga o porque estaba... celoso?

Negó con fuerza, llamándose idiota internamente. Hinata era una gran amiga y compañera para él, por no decir que la mejor que había tenido en toda su vida. Por su puesto que solo estaba preocupado por el futuro de su amiga, ¿Cierto? Solo quería su bien, obviamente no estaba celoso ni desesperado por la sola idea de perderla. ¿Verdad?

 _—Bueno —_ Hinata se levantó y sacudió sus ropas —, _me voy. Mañana tengo una cita con el susodicho y me gustaría prepararme mentalmente para lo que está a_ _punto de suceder —_ comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo _—. Hasta mañana, Madara._

 _—Hasta... mañana —_ idiotamente había contestado hasta que no la tuvo sobre su rango de visión.

Respiro temblorosamente antes de pasar sus manos por negra cabellera, la cual estaba recogida en una coleta baja. Pensar a Hinata yendo al altar con otro hombre era lo peor que pudo imaginar en mucho tiempo. Espera, ¿con otro hombre? ¿A qué se refería con "otro hombre"? ¿Qué hombre tenía que casarse con Hinata para que el no sintiera esa amargura en su corazón?

Sin quererlo pensó en sí mismo, vestido con un traje de novio mientras veía a Hinata caminar hacia el altar. Ella tenía un largo vestido blanco y su rostro lo adornaba una tierna sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y juró que pudo sentir su rostro calentarse.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Era una maldita locura! Ella era su mejor amiga, nada más que eso. No podía pensar en esas cosas con su mejor amiga. Era inconcebible enamorarse de la persona que lo apoyó de principio a fin, de la persona que confió en él ciegamente, de la persona que creció como persona junto a él, de la persona que demostró su tenacidad, su bondad y su nobleza. Simplemente no podía enamorarse de la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su maldita vida.

 _—Oh, no —_ susurró con pesar al darse cuenta _—. No puedo enamorarme, no de mi amiga..._

Si, si podía enamorarse de su amiga. ¿Qué acaso era imbécil? ¡No podía dejar al amor de su vida! Le valía un bledo que fuera a casarse con el hijo de un feudal, le valía un carajo que ella no lo quisiera. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Hinata arruinara su vida. Si ella iba a casarse, sería por su voluntad. Fuera con él o no.

* * *

 _—¿Cómo que no puede ayudarme? —_ pregunto casi enojado.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio antes de negar por quinta vez. A ese paso, su cuello se torcería mucho.

 _—Lo lamento. El clan Hyuga es independiente a la aldea. Las reglas de su clan son solo de ellos y yo no puedo inmiscuirme en sus costumbres ni mandamientos. Recuerda que tu clan es igual de importante que el Hyuga, en tu clan tampoco puedo meterme —_ le recordó sabiamente, solo logrando que el pelinegro mirara el suelo con frustración.

 _—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? —_ pregunto, renuente a creer que no pudieran hacer nada por Hinata.

 _—Lamentablemente no —_ dijo con pesar _—._ _Créeme, si hubiera algo para ayudar a Hinata no dudaría en hacerlo. Sabes que les tengo mucho cariño a ambos y que son uno de mis dúos de ninjas favoritos —_ le guiño un ojo y sonrió, tratando de animar al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, él se mantenía igual o más triste.

 _—De acuerdo. Gracias por su atención, Hokage-sama —_ hizo una escueta reverencia antes de salir completamente del despacho, dejando solo al Hatake, quien había quedado muy pensativo.

Madara camino unos minutos por la aldea, pasando entre las personas a las cuales saludaba educadamente a pesar de su enojo y tristeza. Camino por todo el lugar, dispuesto a llegar al campo de entrenamiento para desquitar su furia con un pobre árbol. Todo hubiese ido de acuerdo al plan, de no ser por algo que lo dejo helado e hizo que sus celos crecieran.

Hinata estaba sentada dentro de una cafetería junto a un chico joven de aspecto fanfarrón. La cara de su amiga no demostraba más que desagrado, uno que quería ocultar a toda costa debido a su educación. Madara la conocía tan bien, tanto así que estaba seguro de que ella quería mandarlo a volar lo más lejos posible. El chico se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, evadiendo obviamente el espacio personal de la chica mientras la veía con lujuria y desvergüenza.

No soporto más. Nadie tenía derecho de faltarle el respeto así a Hinata y si ella no se defendía por si misma él lo haría con mucho gusto.

A grandes zancadas llego al lugar para introducirse en él. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mesa que ocupaban Hinata y el sujeto, y al llegar no hizo más que sentarse frente a ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad –obviamente mandada para el chico-.

 _—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? —_ preguntó con desagrado el joven, haciendo que Madara sonriera más.

Hinata, quien lo veía con impresión, abrió la boca para hablar y después ser abruptamente interrumpida.

 _—Soy el mejor amigo y compañero de Hinata. Los vi por aquí y quise saludar —_ su voz fue todo menos que amistosa, haciendo que al paliducho hombre se le pusieran los vellos de punta.

 _—¿A s-sí? —_ cuestiono sin saber que más decir ya que la presencia de ese hombre lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

La apariencia de Madara intimidaba demasiado. El hombre era alto, de complexión musculosa, de facciones rudas – y varoniles-, de voz ronca y gutural. Sus ojos reflejaban peligro y su bailarina sonrisa le causaba un estremecimiento. Sin duda era el hombre más intimidante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

 _—Si —_ le sonrió con los ojos. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir otra cosa, Madara había activado su poder ocular, haciendo que el sujeto saltara sobre su lugar y que tragar saliva con fuerza _—. Lamento decirte esto... ah..._

 _—Da-daichi..._

 _—Oh, "Da-daichi" —_ arremedo sin tapujos —. _Tengo que llevarme a Hinata, ella y yo debemos de hacer unas cosas. Lamento no invitarte, pero al parecer deberías de ir a cambiar tu ropa interior antes de intentar salir a cualquier otra parte —_ le sonrió divertidamente antes de desactivar su línea sucesoria. Extendió su brazo hasta Hinata y le ofreció su mano _—. Vamos._

Hinata lo miro dudosa y muy confundida antes de estirar su mano para tomar la de él.

Tan rápido como la tomo se levantaron de los asientos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, no sin antes de que Madara se despidiera del sujeto.

 _—Hasta luego, **Daichi** —_arrastró su nombre con diversión mientras lo veía temblar sobre su silla.

Saco a Hinata de la cafetería con rapidez, caminaron un largo tramo de la aldea sin decir una sola palabra mientras un la tenía por la mano. Él estaba enojado, se sentía celoso y era algo que no debía de permitirse sentir. Llegaron por inercia al campo de entrenamiento y antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Hinata se zafo de su agarre con algo de brusquedad.

 _—¿Qué...?_

 _—¡¿Que rayos te pasa, Madara?! —_ exclamo enojada la Hyuga _—. No tuviste que haberme sacado así, el concejo se molestara, y no solo conmigo por irme, si no contigo por interrumpir así. Puedes meterte en problemas a causa de eso, ¿Qué acaso no pensaste antes de actuar? Agh, ¿para que lo pregunto? ¡Tú nunca piensas antes de actuar!_

 _—No Hinata, no pensé antes de entrar a esa cafetería —_ Madara estaba de espaldas, pero se podía notar que se mantenía tenso _—. Pero no me arrepiento. Vi su mirada, vi su asqueroso rostro mientras trataba de acercarse a ti con intenciones sucias. No podía dejar que algo te pasara. Compréndeme._

El rostro de Hinata se suavizo un poco y un tenue sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al pensar que Madara la defendía de un pervertido. Rio internamente ante eso, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

 _—Madara-kun, no hacía falta que hicieras eso por mí. Lo que menos quiero es que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. De verdad no soportaría la idea de que tu familia te reprenda por tratar de protegerme —_ camino lentamente hasta él y puso su mano sobre la fornida espalda _—. Muchas gracias por tus buenas intenciones, pero..._ _—_ antes de que pudiera terminar, Madara había dado media vuelta sobre sus pies y la había rodeado en un sorpresivo abrazo que hizo que su mente se desactivara unos segundos.

 _—No son buenas intenciones, Hinata. Mierda, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que todo lo que estoy haciendo es más por mí que por nadie? —_ le pregunto, desesperado.

 _—¿Q-que...?_

 _—Lo hice porque no quiero verte con nadie más que no sea yo. Me aterra pensar esto, me aterra ser tan egoísta, pero me aterra más perderte —_ la estrecho aún más en su abrazo, sintiendo lo rígida que estaba. Coloco su frente sobre su hombro _—. Te quiero, Hinata. Jamás había estado tan seguro en mi vida sobre algo._

¿Como no quererla? Era gentil, educada, divertida, fuerte, decidida, valiente y muy dulce. ¿Como no querer a una persona tan bondadosa como lo era Hinata Hyuga?

 _—Ma-madara... —_ musitó avergonzada, emocionada y confundida. ¿Realmente su amigo y compañero de entrenamientos la quería? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿Ella lo quería más que a un amigo? La respuesta era un rotundo sí, pero su deber era más fuerte que sus sentimientos, por más que doliera y lastimara. Su pequeña hermana estaba primero y nada ni nadie la iba a hacer retroceder. Con ojos acuosos, puso sus manos delicadamente sobre sus antebrazos y lo alejo lentamente _—. Por más que quisiera aceptarte... y-yo —_ dudo un poco y después negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Él era un terco hecho y derecho y sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguir que ambos estuvieran juntos. No podía hacer eso — _no puedo aceptarte por que solo te quiero como un gr-gran amigo. Lo lamento muchísimo... —_ antes de que una lagrima pudiera escaparse frente a él, se deshizo completamente del abrazo y corrió lo más fuerte posible, dejando aun destrozado Uchiha.

* * *

Había pasado una larga y lenta semana en la que no había visto a Hinata por ningún lado. Tuvo la esperanza de verla en el campo de entrenamiento, en el cual se veían todos los días y a la misma hora, pero no. Ella no regresó de nuevo y con mucha razón.

Cuando Madara escucho su rechazo no pudo negar que había dolido profundamente pero tampoco pudo negar que no se lo veía venir. Era consciente del cariño "fraternal" que Hinata le tenía. Sabía que no había ningún otro tipo de sentimiento por parte de ella.

Clavo con rudeza uno de los kunai que traía en mano sobre la superficie del tronco que estaba a un lado de él. Estaba enojado, triste e impotente. Quería hacer algo para ayudar a Hinata, pero... simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 _—¡Eh! ¿Madara?_

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con uno de los integrantes del equipo ocho, Kiba Inuzuka. Madara nunca se había llevado muy bien con el castaño, sin embargo, entre ellos existía una ene-mistad que los unía. Era una casi igual a la de Sasuke con Naruto, pero menos "apasionante". Le hizo una mueca al chico Inuzuka y a su can en forma de saludo.

 _—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —_ cuestiono un poco incrédulo. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y la única razón por la que el pasaba por ahí tan temprano era porque tenía que ir a una misión. Nunca veía a Madara tan temprano en los campos de entrenamiento, siempre lo acostumbraba a ver en la tarde o a medio día.

 _—Que tu acostumbres a levantarte a medio día no significa que yo lo haga, chucho._

Kiba enrojeció y dio golpes al aire.

 _—¡Jo-jodete! Yo no me despierto a esas horas, zoquete._

Madara decidió ignorarlo y lado la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Kiba por su parte, dejo de tirar humo por las orejas y miro con extrañeza al Uchiha. Era raro que no hubiese seguido con una tanda de insultos así que se preocupó un poco por la salud del hombre, el cual se veía más pálido que de costumbre y cargaba unas ojeras.

 _—¿Dónde está Hinata? —_ decidió cambiar de tema.

Madara pareció hundirse más entre sus hombros.

 _—No lo sé._

 _—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ustedes son uña y mugre, me extraña demasiado no verla aquí contigo._

Madara apretó sus puños, sintiendo una creciente rabia en su interior.

 _—¡No lo sé, carajo! —_ grito sorpresivamente.

Kiba pelo los ojos con incredulidad. Sabía que el temperamento de Madara no era el más apacible, pero él nunca gritaba de esa manera. Él siempre se mantenía imperturbable mientras le tiraba miles de insultos.

 _—Madara... no es que me importes, sabes que te odio, pero ¿Qué te pasa?_

El oji ónix respiro agitadamente y volteo hacia otra parte. Sin poder guardar más tiempo lo que su pecho estaba guardando, se paró de un tirón y comenzó a caminar en círculos ante la vista extrañada de Kiba y de Akamaru.

 _—Hinata se va a casar —_ soltó por fin, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Kiba.

 _—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Se supone que somos amigos..._

Madara negó repetidas veces.

 _—Es un matrimonio arreglado, Kiba. Supongo que por eso no te dijo nada._

Y con mucha razón, ya que Kiba era capaz de hacer algo contra el concejo debido a ese disparate.

 _—¿Matrimonio arreglado? —_ soltó con incredulidad, frunciendo notoriamente su ceño.

 _—Si_.

 _—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!_

 _—Ya lo intenté, no hay nada que pueda hacer —_ se sentó de nuevo bajo el gran árbol y cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo.

 _—¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? —_ pregunto Kiba, entendiendo el asunto.

Madara no dijo nada.

 _—No me digas que estas..._

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

Kiba balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles antes de poner cara de sorpresa, sin aún llegar a creer lo que estaba pasando.

 _—Déjame ver si entendí. Hinata se casa y tu estas jodido porque estas enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?_

Silencio.

Kiba respiro profundamente antes de echarse a reír, provocando que Madara lo viera con furia.

 _—¿Qué te es gracioso?_

 _—Que seas tan estúpido —_ sonrió con autosuficiencia y puso sus manos sobre su cadera _—. ¿Cómo es que el gran Uchiha, el más genial e inteligente de todos los tiempos no se haya dado cuenta de que su compañera está enamorada de el?_

Madara alzó sus ojos y lo miro con sorpresa. Fue turno de el para reír, pero su risa fue tenue, sin ganas.

 _—Ella me dijo que..._

 _—¿Qué no te amaba? Si, me lo imaginaba de la noble y buena Hinata. Dios, Madara ¿Acaso estas retrasado? Ella seguramente lo hizo por Hanabi, ya que en ella recaería el casarse con alguien más si Hinata no lo hacía primero_.

De repente todo cuadro para Madara.

Abrió la boca y la cerro rápidamente, no encontrando que decir.

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?_

 _—¿Qué puedo hacer? Como ya dijiste, Hinata nunca aceptaría no casarse con ese tipo. Ella quiere el bien de su hermana._

 _—¡Realmente te pones idiota cuando se trata de amor! —_ rio a carcajadas, tomando su estómago. Después de limpiar sus lágrimas, enderezó su espalda y miro a Madara con diversión _—. Lo que los sacos de huesos están buscando es una buena alianza que los beneficie. Madara, tu eres un Uchiha. Provienes de un clan tan poderoso como el Hyuga, incluso más. Los viejos babearían excitados ante la idea de un lazo tan fuerte con los Uchiha._

 _—Estas proponiendo que..._

 _—Te cases con Hinata —_ completo su frase mientras asentía.

Madara negó.

 _—Lo que quiero es que Hinata pueda decidir con quien casarse, ¡Sería la misma situación!_

 _—¡No seas estúpido! Ella estaría encantada de casarse contigo, ella está enamorada de ti, mentecato._

Madara lo miro sin creerle.

 _—Realmente dudo que sea así._

 _—Estás hablando con su único e inmejorable mejor amigo. La conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que te quiere. Vamos, que hace mucho que no se sonrojaba y cuando hablamos de ti vuelve a parecer una fresa. Tartamudea cuando insinuó que gusta de ti y se pone celosa cuando ve a una chica cerca de ti. Está enamorada, definitivamente lo... —_ no pudo terminar de hablar pues Madara se levantó del pasto y desapareció en una nube de humo _—. Un "gracias" no hubiese estado mal —_ masculló entre dientes antes de sonreír de medio lado, retomando su camino hacia la salida de la aldea.

* * *

Hinata suspiro y tomo un trago de su te, el cual aún estaba un poco caliente. Dejo el pergamino que se encontraba leyendo y procedió a prestarle atención al cielo azul y despejado que hacía ese día. Comenzó a recordar lo que su padre le había dicho esa mañana, provocando que la vista ya no fuera tan satisfactoria.

 ** _"—Dejarás de ser un ninja de Konoha una vez que te cases, ahora serás una esposa y tienes que estar pendiente a las necesidades de tu marido. Realmente lo siento, hija. No me gusta que esto tenga que ser así, pero el consejo ha decidido y no puedo hacer nada más por ti. "_**

Empuño sus manos y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Ella no quería dejar de ser ninja, no quería dejar de servirle a Konoha solo para ser una ama de casa. Realmente no quería nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La imagen de su hermana inundo su mente y recordó de inmediato por que estaba haciendo todo eso. Limpio la lagrima que había escapado y se puso firme. No retrocedería a su palabra, no dejaría que su hermana pagara por ella. Su hermana viviría la mejor vida posible, costara lo que le costara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar barullo dentro de la casa. Se escuchaban gritos, golpes y más gritos. Alarmada, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a trotar hacia donde provenían los sonidos.

 _—¿Qué está ocurriendo a...? Madara._

Frente a ella estaba Madara junto a varios guardias de la mansión. Los guardias miraban con enojo a Madara mientras él se mantenía indiferente.

 _—¡A entrado sin autorización, Hinata-sama!_

Hinata asintió, dando a entender que estaba bien.

 _—Retírense, no ha ocurrido nada._

— _Pero_...

 _—Estaré bien —_ les sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de que, muy a fuerzas, los guardias se marcharan de la habitación. Hinata dirijo con rapidez su mirada hacia Madara una vez que estuvieron solos _—. ¿Por qué has entrado así?_

 _—No me dejaban pasar._

—No lo creo. Seguramente pidieron que esperaras y no lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

El peli negro volteo hacia otra parte, sintiéndose abochornado al verse descubierto.

 _—¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Cuando Madara estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando de ver a Hiashi Hyuga. El hombre entro a la habitación con la espalda recta y ojos fríos. No dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que se situó frente a Madara, quien lo miraba igual de indiferente.

 _—Uchiha, te estaba esperando._

Madara lucio levemente impresionado, pero supo controlarse antes de asentir.

 _—¿Puedo hablar con usted?_

 _—Sígueme a mi despacho._

Hinata, quien se encontraba confundida, dio un paso hasta el frente, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

 _—¿Pueden explicarme que está pasando?_

Los dos hombres se miraron hasta que finalmente Hiashi cedió ante la mirada de exigencia de su hija mayor.

 _—Lo sabrás en breve —_ sin decir una palabra más, el Hyuga continuo con su camino seguido de Madara hasta dejar en soledad a Hinata.

Hinata llevó su mano hasta su alocado corazón y trato de calmarlo sin éxito alguno. Ver a Madara después de una semana entera fue brutal, pensó que jamás iba a volver a verlo, no después de lo que la había dicho en el campo de entrenamiento. Se sentía tan consternada e inquieta, quería saber el motivo de la visita de Madara pero más quería ir a él para abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por su rechazo. Quería decirle que realmente ella lo amaba y que olvidara todo lo que dijo antes, pero... su hermana.

Apretó su puño.

No le quedo de otra más que esperar sentada en la sala. Los minutos no pudieron ser más eternos y su mente solo logro maquinar miles de situaciones referentes a su padre y a Madara. ¿Estarían discutiendo por la intervención de Madara en su "cita"? ¿Lo haría disculparse con Daichi? Iba a... ¿prohibir su amistad?

La simple idea hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas, finalmente pudo ver a su padre y a Madara de regreso en la habitación, ocasionando que se levantara como resorte del suelo mientras lo miraba con duda y algo de miedo.

Su miedo fue remplazado por mucha curiosidad al ver un brillo en los ojos de ambos.

 _—¿Qué...? —_ su padre la interrumpió.

 _—Te dejare a solas Madara, tengo que ir a hablar con el concejo sobre un par de cosas —_ sin decir otra palabra, Hiashi salió nuevamente de la habitación, dejando completamente solos a los muchachos.

 _—¿Qué paso? ¿De qué hablo mi padre contigo?_

Madara suspiro y camino hasta quedar más cerca de Hinata.

 _—Dime algo, ¿me quieres? —_ pregunto, sorprendiendo levemente a la Hyuga.

 _—¡Cla-claro que sí! —_ cubrió su boca con impresión al reparar en lo que había dicho. No tenía que haber revelado eso, se suponía que él no debía de saber sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos o de lo contrario...

 _—Entonces hay que casarnos —_ dijo sin tapujos, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata quisieran salirse de sus cuencas.

 _—Ma-madara.._.

 _—Se lo que dirás, así que mejor déjame hablar primero —_ dio un par de pasos adelante y tomo las manos de Hinata con delicadeza _—. Hablé con tu padre y le pedí tu mano._

 _—¡Pe-pero...!_

Madara hizo un ademan para que callara.

 _—Él dijo que sabía que vendría a pedir tu mano —_ sonrió de medio lado —. _Al parecer él era el único que sabía que estaba enamorado de ti. Yo a penas me entere hace una semana, aunque ya lo estaba presintiendo, no quería aceptarlo. Convencerlo no fue nada difícil, ya que, además de que soy un gran candidato, él sabe que te amo._

Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Después de unos segundos no pudo más que tirar un par de lágrimas mientras veía a Madara con una tenue sonrisa.

 _—¿De verdad?_

Madara se sintió levemente avergonzado así que ladeo su rostro para un lado, tratando de que su tenue sonrojo no se notara. Claro que la amaba, estaba bastante seguro de eso. El jamás se había enamorado de una chica, sí que le había gustado alguna en toda su vida, pero con Hinata era diferente. Era más que una atracción, era un puro enamoramiento.

 _—Si._

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió más ampliamente sin que las lágrimas dejaran de escurrir.

 _—También te amo, Madara-kun._

Madara sonrió de lado y llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Hinata para limpiar con ternura sus lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse más, se inclinó y beso sus suaves labios, siendo cálidamente recibido por estos.

* * *

 _—¡Yo fui quien los unió! Hip_

Shino evito rodar sus ojos e hizo que Kiba pasara su mano sobre sus hombros. El Inuzuka se había pasado de copas en la boda de su amiga Hinata, alegando que debían de beber por ella ya que ella no podía beber mucho en su único y feliz día.

 _—Si, Kiba —_ murmuro, tratando que el muchacho se callara de una vez.

No paraba de gritar que, gracias a él, Madara y Hinata habían podido casarse. Decía y proclamaba que él era todo un cupido y que el debería de trabajar de casamentero.

 _—So-soy todo un ¡hip! Cupido —_ ahí iba de nuevo... _—¡No sé por qué no tengo novia! ¡Hip!_

Akamaru aulló al estar de acuerdo con su amo.

Shino por su parte, sonrió de medio lado, deseando que Madara y Hinata pudieran tener la vida feliz que se merecían. También pidió al cielo que Kiba amaneciera con una fuerte resaca para que no deseara tomar una copa en su vida.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
